skulduggery and the dead girls
by Daniella Dark Flame
Summary: hi, this is a story I started in maths. It is a story with most of the Skulduggery charecters and a couple of my own. I hope you like it. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Skulduggery was walking down the street with Valkyrie when suddenly a girl ran out infront of them. She was truly beautifull. She had waist-length dark brown hair, Turqoise eyes and she looked about 16. "please you have to help me there is a man down the street folowing me saying he will kill me if I don't tell him where Valkyrie Cain is and I don't even know her! please help me," she cried. She spoke rather rushed and her voice was high pitched. "calm down and tell me your name," Valkyrie soothed trying to calm the panicking girl down. "my name is Anistasia Dark," she said still slightly shocked by the man. "Hi Anistasia I'm Valkyrie Cain And This is Skulduggery Pleasant. We're detectives so we'll help you but you have to describe the man to us," Valkyrie spoke softly to the girl clearly not wanting to startle her anymore. "erm, well he was tall, Blond, had a razor and spoke in an American acce- Wait your Valkyrie. But he described her as a helpless girl." she questioned narrowing her eyes at Valkyrie. This time Skulduggry answered and a clearly relived Valkyrie walked back to the bentley and called Ghastly Bespoke. "Hey Anistasia, as Valkyrie mentioned I am Skulduggery Pleasant, now the man you were telling us about sounds like a man that we've been tracking down his name is Billy-Ray Sanguine. If you want you can come with us but you'd have to sit in the back Valkyrie's very protective over her seat in the Bentley for some reasaon I don't know why though..." He said in his velvety voice "yeah, sure I'll come." She replied.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone and Cait (who I know will be reading this at some point in time) I just wanted to say thank you for the people who have read my story's I want those of you who like these to leave a review with a charecter you would like me to put in this.

There was scilnce in the Bentley everyone was , Skulduggery, Anistasia, Tanith, Ghastly and Fletcher (who was curently eyeing up Anisatsia) so it was pretty cramped. After a while someone finally spoke "so this is fun," said Tanith rolling her eyes. When the Bentley fianly came to a stop outside of Gordon's house everyone fell into they're usall chatter with Tanith and Valkyrie talking about Twilight, Ghastly and Skulduggery talking about Exsquiset suits and Fletcher trying and failing to chat up Anistasia. When Valkyrie un-locked the door and turned off the alarm she showed Anistasia to her Bedroom. As soon as Valkyrie left Anistasia snickerd "oh they don't know a thing about me. I Anistasia Dark swear on my fathers grave to seek vengence for the dalibrie!". Little did she know that she was overheard by someone...


	3. What should happen next? readers choice

A/N: This time I want your help to make the next chapter, what should happen? who hears anistasia? It's all up to you, you lovely people! Review with what you think should happen and I'll make the next chapter based on wha you guys think.

Thank you for all your help,

Valkyrie Pleasant 099


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: thank you people who have gave me a couple ideas, It's helped me ALOT! Again thank you to Cait Notman who once again coverd for me in maths and put up with Scott.

After overhearing Anistasia Fletcher ran downstairs to look for Skulduggery but he wasn't there. Fletcher shook his head and walked up to Valkyries room. He knoked on the door and teleported in and saw Skulduggery talking to Valkyrie. "um...Val we have a problem..." he said quietly. "what's wrong Fletch?" she asked clearly worried. "erm...well..you know Anistasia...well...I-Just-Heard-Her-Planing-To-Get-Rvenge-On-The-Delibrie," He said rather quickly, he spoke so fast that only Skulduggery could understand him. "Right, thanks Fletcher, go down and tell Tanith and Ghastly to come up here and I'll tell them. you can go back to bed if you want to," Skulduggery said. "k, I'll go get them," and with that He telported away. When Tanith, Ghastly adnFletcher arrived back Tnaith squeled at the sight of Skulduggery sitting next to Val on the bed. "um, right so we need to tell you guy somthing," Valkyrie said keeping her voic as low as possible not wanting to wake up the sleeping girl next door. "if it's you and Skul are going out I've already guessed it," Tanith said excitedly. "eh, No. That has not happened And never _will _happen, Tanith." said Skulduggery, his Facade blushing couldn't help but notice Valkyrie look slightly saddened with what Skulduggery said but recoverd quickly. and with that Skulduggery carried on with telling everyone what had happened...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: this may be the last chapter of this story. I'm sorry I haven't updted in a while th server wasn't letting me log in. like I said this will probaly be the last chapter. Sorry guys Hope you like it! This'll have TONS of Valduggery in it.**

General POV.

Skulduggery walked out of Gordon's house closely followed by Valkyrie when suddenly Anistasia ran out of the door to talk to them. "guys I just got a call from Sanguine, he wants to meet me what should I do?" she asked but Skulduggery had already heard about what she was planing to do. "go meet him, me and Val will stay close by incase he tries anything," he said gritting his teeth to stop himself growling. It didn't work.

Valkyrie's POV.

After Anistasia went back into the house I gripped his arm tighter to stop him doing anything rash. I kind of expected him to try and argue his way out of it but instead he just sighed. "Please, Val, your making this hard for me." he moaned. I don't know what came over me but I suddenly got very atracted to him. "how skul? am I getting to personal?" I asked and then walked closer to him and touched his face "what about now?" I kissed him "or even know I whisperd against his lips. We stood like that for a while before Tanith walked out and saw us. "OHMYGOSH! Val we need to !" Tanith yelled. I walked away from Skulduggery in a sulk but still I went to talk to her.

Later at Tanith and Ghastly's house (yes they have a house together, get over it.)...

"Tanith...I-I think I have a crush on...on Skulduggery..." I whisperd with a look of horror and worry on my face.

Tanith's POV

I saw the look on Val's fac and I knew straight away that she liked Skul more than she should of. I couldn't help myself I grinned so much she fell off the bed laughing. She knows I think her and Skul would be a great match but she never listens...

Ghastly's POV

As soon as Skul walked in the room I knew something was wrong. "Ghastly...She kissed me..." he whisperd. I'm the only one that Skul will talk to about his true feelings for Val. "Skulduggery PLeasant, if you don't tell her how you feel soon you'll lose her." I said. I'm fed up with him chickining out of stuff like this. "Ghastly she wouldn't like me that way, I mean who would love a 400 year old bag of bones like me?" he whined. "she would. That's just who Val is." I reply.

Meanwhile...

Anistasia was on the phone to Sanguine "yes...Yes it'll be done...When did Finbar predict it will happen?...At their wedding?...ok bye say hi to Scrapeface for me...bye." She hung up and chuckled quietly to herself. That chuckle soon became a full on mainiac laugh...

Even later still at Ghastly and Tanith's place

Skul's POV

this is it. I'm going to tell her how I feel tonight. I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder lightly. "um Val can I talk to you for a second?" I asked. Am I shacking? Oh God I am. If she notices then I'm dead. Well dead-er. "erm ok...Sure," she replied. oh god this is actually happening. "well...Val I wanted to say thatIFindYouBeautifull-InEveryWayImaginableAndILoveYou," I said. Am I blushing? No I can't be I'm a skeleton god damnit. Then she smiled and said "I love you to sooooo much Skulduggery." then she leaned in a kissed me. Again

2 Years later...

General POV.

"And do you, Skulduggery Pleasant, take Valkyrie Cain to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked Erksine who was being the minister today. Skulduggery grinned at Valkyrie before saying "I do". "now by the power invsted in me, by Ghastly Bespoke the tailor and Elder beside me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the girl I called dibs on." Erksine said with a grin. "with plesure, " Skuldugegry Said and leaned in to kiss her when the door suddenly burst open and Anistasia, Sanguine, Scrapeface, Lord Vile and Darquesse walked in. "what? Did you not expect us to come to your wedding?" Darquesse said with a grin.

Val's POV

"NO! You are NOT ruining this day for me!" I screamed at her. "oh, but Darling we already have. You see I killed all the guests apart from the dead men and Tanih, Of course." Darquesse said smugly.

Skul's POV.

I glare at the little traitor. I knew what she was anyway but the initial shock still hit me but so did Sanguine. I saw him trying to cut Valkyrie but I shoved him away just in time and puched him in the jaw and he fell to the ground.

General POV

Tanith was up against Sanguine, Ghastly was against Anistasia, Skulduggery was facing off his arch nemises Vile and Valkyrie was against Darquesse who was still taunting her. Thre was punches and kicks going on everywhere but over the din you could still here a "come and have a go if you think your hard enough!" bieng yelled by Tanith. Sanguine was out after a slash across the stomach by Tanith. Now she was helping Ghastlt, Their kicks and punches in sync and after a while the girl who had proved to be quite tough was on the the floor coverd in cuts bruises and had a large wound in her chest where her heart was. Now it was Skulduggery's turn to get some help. It seemed like ages before Vile was in the floor crying like a baby. Valkyrie was on the floor in tears. Darquesse was dead. Skulduggery walked over and scooped Valkyrie up in his armsand kissed her.

After 2 weeks.

Anistasia was dead so was every one else their. Scrapeface had ran off after he saw what happened and was presumed to be dead. All was well for once. Well for just now anyway.

Thank you for reading this I hope you liked it! And so this is the part where I admit my un-sexual love for you all. I love you guys (not in that way in the friend way even though I may not know any of you but still...)

Bye thanks for reading,

Valkyrie Pleasant 099


End file.
